


Irresistível

by AliceAlamo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Glasses, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: A insegurança de Oikawa sempre fora um dos motivos da irritação de Iwaizumi, mas, quando o namorado resolveu fazer uma tempestade por causa dos óculos, aí foi a gota d'água. Iwaizumi teria que fazer algo a respeito, ainda mais porque, para seu azar, Oikawa usando óculos tinha se tornado uma das suas visões preferidas.





	Irresistível

Havia uma coisa que Iwaizumi odiava mais que tudo: a insegurança de Oikawa. Como alguém que conhecia o levantador da Aoba Jousai desde as fraldas, Iwaizumi sabia de cor e salteado todas as qualidades e todos os defeitos de Oikawa e, por isso, odiava do fundo do coração quando ele começava a se preocupar com aquilo que, definitivamente, não tinha coerência alguma.  
Na semana anterior, havia sido sobre suas habilidades como levantador, e Iwaizumi tentou mesmo relevar o episódio já que tinham acabado de assistir um jogo em que Tobio levantava de uma forma que, segundo Oikawa, ele mesmo nunca seria capaz; mas, na anterior a essa, havia sido sobre seu cabelo e, na outra, sobre suas notas e agora... Agora Oikawa voltava com a insegurança a respeito de sua aparência, mais especificamente por causa dos óculos que teria que usar durante o período da manhã todo se quisesse continuar com as lentes de contato nos treinos e jogos à tarde.  
Oikawa estava sério, chateado, o bico formado em seus lábios era visível do outro lado da sala de aula, e as garotas se amontoavam ao redor dele para lhe oferecer lanches e elogios que Iwaizumi tinha certeza que ele recusava com um sorriso falso e uma risada forçada. Tamborilou os dedos na mesa, sua irritação era tão evidente que os amigos já tinham desistido de tentar chamá-lo para a conversa. Respirou fundo e viu Oikawa suspirar quando as garotas enfim lhe deram uma pausa. A cabeça dele se apoiou nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa, ele tirou os óculos e fechou os olhos e, para muitos, Oikawa só estaria com sono, aproveitando o intervalo para cochilar alguns minutos, mas Iwaizumi o conhecia, bem demais. Oikawa estava fugindo, se escondendo.  
Ele era lindo, e sabia disso, quer dizer, às vezes... Oikawa era vaidoso, e ser obrigado a usar os óculos era um golpe muito grande para sua autoestima. Bobagem? Talvez; para Iwaizumi, com certeza, mas ele entendia que, para o namorado, não. Por isso, havia ido junto para ajudá-lo a escolher o modelo, tinha lhe garantido que a armação era bonita, que ele ainda seria incomodado pelas garotas da escola ou por quem quer que fosse. E Oikawa havia ficado bem, tinha aceitado, mas foi só pisar na sala com aqueles óculos que a confiança desmoronou em segundos.  
Bagunçou o cabelo com raiva, Oikawa parecia uma criança! Uma que precisava ser constantemente lembrada de suas qualidades, que precisava de alguém sempre ao seu lado para não deixá-lo estagnar e encorajá-lo. E não que Iwaizumi reclamasse disso! Ele entendia o outro, não se importava nenhum pouco de ser aquele a dar a mão para Oikawa e convencê-lo sempre a ir em frente, mas... a verdade mesmo era que... bem... a verdade era que estava irritado com Oikawa por ele estar tão inseguro a respeito daqueles malditos óculos quando, para Iwaizumi, ele nunca tinha estado tão bonito!  
Quando Oikawa havia experimentado aquele modelo e se virado em sua direção perguntando o que havia achado... não soube o que responder. Sentiu as palavras escorregarem para dentro do peito e abraçarem o coração de modo a fazê-lo bater mais rápido, o rosto ficou quente à medida que se percebia admirando demais o namorado e, mesmo assim, não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão surpresa. "Lindo", impediu-se de dizer, "Fofo", quis se bater por ter pensado, "Ainda mais beijável"... Limpou a garganta na hora e deu de ombros, murmurando um "Não ficou ruim" que fez Oikawa voltar a se olhar no espelho em dúvida, "Eu gostei. Leva esse, confia em mim", complementou.  
Os óculos ornavam com o rosto dele, tiravam um pouco da imagem descontraída de Oikawa, mas, para Iwaizumi, já tão acostumado à seriedade com que o outro treinava e analisava os jogos de vôlei, aquilo não era novo. Ainda assim, o ar mais sério lhe parecia sedutor, suas mãos várias vezes quiseram-lhe tocar o rosto, e ele até mesmo o fez, com a desculpa de estar tirando um fio de cabelo que estava grudado na bochecha de Oikawa.  
Era por isso que não entendia, por isso que estava odiando Oikawa se recusar a permanecer com os óculos como se o fizessem algum mal. Levantou-se, os amigos pararam de conversar como se quisessem ver que atitude tomaria, caminhou até a mesa de Oikawa já olhando feio para as garotas que davam a entender que fariam o mesmo. Colocou as mãos no bolso ao parar de frente à mesa e a cutucou com o pé. Oikawa ergueu a cabeça minimamente, apenas para espiar quem o chamava, e esfregou o rosto contra o braço, manhoso, antes de se levantar. O filho da mãe já sabia que Iwaizumi estava irritado e fazia hora de propósito por isso.  
— Vem comigo — Iwaizumi falou, sem mais delongas. — E coloca esses óculos no rosto,, Trashykawa.  
— Rude, Iwa-chan — Oikawa respondeu com um falso bocejar antes de obedecê-lo.  
Entraram em uma das salas vazias, uma usada somente por um dos inúmeros clubes no período da tarde, e Oikawa fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto evitava encarar Iwaizumi com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo apoiado em uma mesa.  
— Fala — Iwaizumi começou, o tom impaciente de sempre fazendo Oikawa formar um bico nos lábios e apelar para o sarcasmo.  
— Assim vou achar que não me ama, Iwa-chan. Você podia ser mais gentil.  
— Fala logo, Shittykawa — Iwaizumi descruzou os braços e se aproximou do outro.  
Oikawa soltou o ar de forma dramática e mordeu a bochecha enquanto tentava achar as palavras.  
— Odeio esses óculos — cuspiu com certa raiva, inconformado, e viu Iwaizumi arquear a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que não parava de se aproximar de si. — Eles me deixam esquisito e eu n-  
A boca de Iwaizumi estava sobre a sua, os lábios dele fechando-se sobre o seu inferior e o chupando de uma forma tão indecente que fez Oikawa se arrepiar por completo.  
— Iwa-chan...  
— Desculpe, o que dizia? Continue, estou ouvindo.  
Oikawa piscou, sem graça, o rosto vermelho, encolhendo-se conforme as mãos de Iwaizumi apertavam sua cintura e o corpo dele tocava o seu, extirpando qualquer distância que pudesse existir ali. Os rostos estavam próximos, tão perto um do outro que ele podia sentir o ar que saía da boca do outro e fazia a sua secar.  
— Continue, Oikawa, to ouvindo — Iwaizumi reforçou, olhando-o nos olhos, e Oikawa concordou sem saber mais se poderia ter outra reação.  
— Eu odeio ess-  
Iwaizumi correu a língua pelo espaço entre os lábios de Oikawa e o fez soltar todo o ar de uma vez. Deslizou a boca para a bochecha dele e sussurrou:  
— Continue.  
— Iwa-chan... o quê?  
— Continue, vamos.  
Oikawa lambeu os lábios e abriu a boca para falar, contudo, sua atenção repousou nas mãos de Iwaizumi deslizando para suas costas, no aperto delas em seus músculos, nos dedos a voltarem à cintura numa carícia que nada tinha de inocente.  
— Por que odeia os óculos? — Iwaizumi perguntou quando o silêncio se estendeu.  
— Porque — Oikawa começou a responder, mas o arrepio causado pela boca de Iwaizumi em sua orelha o fez arfar antes de prosseguir. — eles me deixam... esqui- — A voz sumiu quando sentiu o lóbulo de seu ouvido sendo chupado e a coxa de Iwaizumi entre suas pernas. — Iwa-chan! — exclamou inconformado, a voz fraca pela vergonha causada pela excitação que o outro despertava em seu corpo. — O que está fazendo?  
— Ah... desculpe, você estava tentando falar alguma coisa, Tooru? — ele perguntou irônico, a voz rouca pronunciando o nome do outro como Oikawa só havia ouvido durante as vezes em que haviam perdido o controle ao buscar prazer um no outro.  
— Eu...  
— Desculpe, não deu pra prestar atenção no que você dizia. Sabe por quê? — questionou, sério, olhando diretamente para Oikawa e segurando-o pelo queixo quando o viu querer desviar o rosto envergonhado. Deslizou o polegar pelo lábio dele e soltou o ar incomodado, balançando a cabeça em descrença. — Porque, Oikawa, a única merda em que eu consigo pensar quando vejo você com esses óculos é te beijar, seu idiota! Entendeu, agora?  
Oikawa arregalou os olhos e assistiu à vergonha que enfim parecia recair sobre o namorado que se afastava sem graça e irritado. Ajeitou o uniforme enquanto o sorriso surgia e deu alguns passos na direção do outro, que estreitou o olhar, desconfiado.  
— Você diz isso, mas ainda não me beijou, Iwa-chan... — provocou e quis rir da expressão enraivecida que tomou Iwaizumi.  
— E nem vou. Só pelo drama, você não merece. — Iwaizumi bufou, e Oikawa o olhou indignado. — E seus óculos estão sujos, limpa.  
— Iwa-chan! — chamou, seguindo-o para fora da sala e parando na frente dele com uma rápida inspeção para saber se tinha alguém por perto. — Foi você que sujou eles... eu mereço um beijo de desculpas.  
Iwaizumi arqueou a sobrancelha e, em dias normais, com certeza xingaria Oikawa e diria não, mas...  
Suspirou, derrotado.  
... não naquele dia...  
Puxou Oikawa pela cintura, a mão na nuca dele e a boca colando-se à outra em um beijo mais intenso do que o local permitia.  
... afinal, não havia mentido, era impossível resistir a Oikawa usando aqueles malditos óculos.


End file.
